Day Dreamer
by giggleslot
Summary: Her life has ended... or, has it begun? A girl trained to be a mage for the Antimatter Universe Army suddenly finds herself trapped in Happy Harbour. Who does meet? None other than the Young Justice team themselves!
1. Alone

Chapter One: Alone

August 3, 2009, anonymous view point

Tala watched the city from a distance, kneeling on the cold ground. The weather was cold, and the smog from Gotham City had filled her nostrils. Mira stirred the fog into a crystal ball.

"Show me what is happening below." She commanded the ball. It glowed with a soft blue light. Images of people walking back and forth through the streets played before their eyes.

"Mira, what are we doing in the human realm again?" Tala asked her master. She was learning the ways of the Mage, but this escapade seemed rather stupid.

"Well, my dear student, we are here to observe." She waved her hand in front of her, gesturing her to look around. "It is very important to learn the ways of the people."

Tala rolled her eyes. But focused on the city as her master had instructed. Lights from the buildings blocked out the nights' stars. Mira mounted the large, pearly white dragon standing behind them.

"Come Tala, let's go." She extended her hand.

"Okay..." With a large leap, she landed on the back of Arga, the large dragon. They then ascended into the sea of clouds hanging lowly above them.

The soft wet moisture from the clouds tickled their faces as they flew. Mira began pointing out the buildings. The street names of the streets below them. What the humans were doing. The lesson was getting rather dull.

All of a sudden, a light eliminated the cloudy sky. She closed her eyes. Mira flew closer.

"I know this symbol. We shall go see what is going on." She pulled at Arga's bridle. He flew downward it the dark city.

"Well, little Tala, it seems that you are going to get some field experience tonight!" She said with a slight laugh.

"Yes! Can I use the new spell?" Tala bubbled with excitement.

"Which one would that be?"

"The Fighting Spirit spell. The one you taught me this morning?" She answered.

"Of course you can, just be careful with it. Remember what happened last time?" Mira chuckled, and then abruptly pulled the dragon to a halt. A dark alley way sat before them, and a soft sobbing could be heard from its depths.

"Pl-please don't hurt me!"

Tala stiffened at the maniacal laughing that followed.

"Stop whoever you are! I order you under the derestriction of the Antimatter Universe Army. Stand Down." Mira had jumped off of the great beasts back, and summoned a lamp to light the alley. A young woman sat terrified in the corner, and a man in a purple suit was standing close to her.

"You..." Mira's voice went cold. Her eyes stared down the strange man. He laughed.

"I'm surprised you remember me. Oh, what's it been, a few months?" His voice pierced the darkness like a knife.

"It has been a few years on my end. Do you plan on having a repeat of our last battle Joker?"

"Of course not my dear!" He said, this was then followed by a click sound.

Mira stiffened. Then turned and slapped Arga.

"Run-" A gun shot sounded. The man began to laugh and laugh. Tala sat terrified atop the dragon's back, who snarled and snapped at the man.

"Okay then! It was nice seeing you again! Bye bye my dears!" Ha vanished into the alley way.

Tala began to weep, fear of the unknown taken over her. She fell off his back, and stumbled to Mira's side. She coughed, and a red liquid flowed from her lips.

"Mira..." A soft moan sounded.

"Tala... I'm sorry, but I'm afriad this is the part where I leave you." She gazed up into the smoke coloured sky. "I was going to give you this... when you were... READY."

She weakly fished into her robe, and pulled out a azure coloured stone which she placed gently into Tala's outstretched palm.

"This is a Soul Stone... it will allow you to conjure anything from your imagination... It was going to be your birthday gift, but, I will give it to you now." Mira coughed up more blood and lowered her head to the ground.

"Master... you're not leaving me... are you?" Tala spoke weakly.

"If you can, try and open a portal into the Anti-Verse... and tell the Heads what has become of me..."

"But- I can't do that spell! You never taught it to me!" She grabbed her hand. Mira, took the stone, and placed it against her chest. Small strings of energy began to weave from the stone into Tala's chest. She began breathing in small gasps; so much was happening that she didn't understand.

"Arga... I trust that you will take good care of her...?" She gave her companion a pleading look.

"Of course Mira. I will look after her, and if need be, I will protect her with my life." He nodded, and lowered himself to her side.

She looked up into the air one last time.

"Goodbye." Her eyes closed slowly. And her head slumped to the side.

The little girl sat there in the puddle of blood, shocked. What would she do now? She was stuck in a world that she didn't know, filled with strangers and evil beings… Tala looked up to Arga. His dark purple eyes searched her small figure. They were both at a loss for words at the swift departing of their beloved Mira.

"We should go. Before any humans come." He stood up and turned to face the street.

Tala began to sob, large body wracking sobs. She shook her head from left to right. She absolutely refused to leave Mira, the person who had taught her how to walk, and to talk. Arga nudged her genteelly. His eyes spoke volumes, but she turned away.

"We must leave. I sense someone presence…"

Finally, they left the alley way. Fearing for the dearly departed Mira, Tala snuck a look behind her as Arga climbed higher into the air. A dark figure had stepped into the alley way, and was looking over the body.

She shivered. It would only be a matter of time before another human came. What would they do to her? All the thoughts were horrifying. As the pair descended higher into the sky it began to rain. Dark, driving, black rain that only happens after something bad has happened. The skies were weeping with them.

Tala Blue was now all alone, for the first time ever in her life.


	2. Allied Forces

Chapter Two: Allied Forces

-August 3, 2011 Tala's Point of view

The lights in the city glowed softly as I passed by. Building after building passing me by like memories from days past. Tonight was rather cold for a late summer evening, so I shoved my hands farther into my coat pockets to keep the warm. I gazed around my surroundings. Nothing but houses and buildings filled the town.

I was in Happy Harbour. And not happy about it. I had been on the run from social services for over a year now. Man, those little buggers can really drive you crazy when they're all over your case like flies to rotting meat. The thought of rotting meat and flies caused a shiver to go up my spine. It's not like a vegan, but anything rotting makes me hurl.

It was getting later and later, and colder and colder. Breath had begun to condense from the mouths of the other people walking down the street, making a slight fog around me as I walked past. Maybe I could find a place with one of them to spend the night. It wasn't very appealing to sleep out in the open, plus it was cold. No one looked nice enough to open their doors for someone like me though, so I ducked into an alley way.

Alley ways always caused something deep inside of me to stir. Maybe it was because of the incident 3 years prior? Whatever it was, it always made my blood run cold. Large garbage cans sat scattered throughout the alley. Strange smells filled the air. A few stray cats hissed as I passed. Ignoring them I found a suitable box to go inside of.

A pearly white cat strode up beside me and sat on its haunches. It began to meticulously groom its front feet. _Arga_, I thought. The animal looked up at piteously. Purple eyes filled with sadness.

'_I don't see why you just don't go to one of those Shelter homes. It will be warm there, and they will have food. Plus, you'll be safer than out here in an alley.' _His calm voice filled my mind.

"Well, if I was to go there, they might find me again and send me back to that blasted orphanage. And I DON'T want to go back there ever again." My mind was made up. He could not persuade me otherwise.

'_If you must... Shh. Do you hear that?' _He whipped his head around, and hissed.

"No as a matter of fact-" A low humming sound passed over our heads, and a breeze whistled through the alley way. "Okay. I stand corrected. I did hear something."

We looked up to the sky, but nothing had passed, or left a smoke trail. Interesting...

"They must be using a cloaking device." I said.

'_I sense magic at work... or something close to magic.' _Arga morphed back into his regular shape and shook himself out. He nodded to me and vanished into thin air.

"Good boy. You know me well. You know that I like to go in alone." With that I teleported onto the top of the tower I was sheltering beside. From here, I had a panoramic view of Happy Harbour. "Where did you go, you invisible flying whatever you are..."

I activated my powers, and the two small orbs of spirit fire appeared at the sides of my head. A pair of high tech night vision goggles appeared in front of me. They felt cold to my touch, but they worked their magic for me. A small space ship had settled in the park, and six figures stood around it.

"Hmm, so who are you?" I asked myself. The binoculars disintegrated and with that, I teleported to the park. The leaves in the trees tickled my face as I crouched on the branches. Leaves fluttered down as I changed my position.

"Did you guys hear that?" A male voice asked his companions.

"Yeah." Another male voice answered. "It came from over there." Footsteps sounded as he walked across the grass.

'_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!'_ Was all that was running through my mind. '_What am I going to do? I can't teleport because I'm attached to the tree!'_

"I hear someone thinking..." A girl said. "They said something about teleporting..."

'_Well, and now someone's invading my privacy...' _I thought pointedly at the telepath. A punch shook the tree, and my grip slipped off the branch, and before I knew it I was on the ground groaning.

The group gathered around me. They all seemed... a bit out of the ordinary. One of the girls was wearing a cape, and a white t-shirt with an X across it. The girl standing across from her wore a tight green body suit, and mask covered most of her face. She held a bow and arrow poised to strike me down. The four boys were all standing together. The first boy was the shortest. He was wearing a tight black and red body suit, a black cape with yellow lining and a small mask that covered his eyes. The boy to his left wore a similar suit, but instead his was orange and red. He wore a pair of goggles on his head. The boy beside him had dark skin, and was wearing a red muscle shirt with black markings. His pants had strange fins on them. The last boy looked the most normal of the group. He boasted a plain black t-shirt with a red Superman symbol. His had dark blue army pants with black boots.

I sat up and lazily rubbed my back, which I had landed on. The girl in green seethed through her teeth.

"Don't. Move..."

"Why. I have free will. I can move if I want to." I stuck out my tongue. "Who are you?"

"We should be asking you that kid." Her voice had a warning tone in it, along with a hint of venom.

"Fine I'm Tala Blue. The ex-apprentice of the Master Mage Mira, but, you can call me Day Dreamer if you'd like." I smiled smugly.


	3. Partners in Battle

**Authors note: I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters. All of its characters belong to DC. The only things that belong to me is the writing, Day Dreamer and the ghost creature Terror. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Partners in Battle<strong>

The group gave me strange looks. They probably thought I was a little bit weird. The girl with green skin had a happy look on her face.

"Mage, as in magic?" She asked me. I nodded.

"But my teacher was murdered before I could graduate from the Academy. I don't remember much of the spells." I said, rubbing the tender spot on my lower back. Grinding my teeth together, I stood up and looked the group in the eyes.

"Now that I've told you who I am, why don't you tell me the same thing." I told them. It was clear most of them weren't interested. "Fine. Then if you won't mind. I'll be leaving now."

Spinning on my heel I was about to leave, when a sudden gust of black wind knocked my off my feet, along with the other teenagers around me.

"What in the world?" Was all the boy in orange said before a ghostly like creature appeared above our heads. Its translucent wings spread wide in the air. It floated there for a few seconds looking around at us. Contemplating something. A cackle floated eerily in the evening air.

"This the famous Young Justice? Ha! You're nothing but little children dressed in funny costumes." It sounded like a woman, but in the dim light it was hard to tell for sure. "Might as well deal with you quickly so I can get back to my work."

The dark smoke that had been hanging low in the air was sucked back towards the ghostly woman, whose black hands then morphed into two identical scythes. It laughed again.

"So, who's first?" Then it flew down towards us.

The next few moments played out in slow motion before my eyes. They were almost off the ground at the same time, jumping and attacking the ghost. To no prevail.

_This probably isn't going to work out so well. _I thought._ Maybe I should help?_

I reactivated my powers and sucked in a deep breath.

"Well... This should be interesting." And I joined them.

**OMG! D: Such a short chapter! I hope you enjoy it! More coming soon!**


	4. Introductions

**Authors Note: I do not own Young Justice! ;A; I only own my characters, Day Dreamer, Terror and the writing! Enjoy!**

**Edit One: Screwed up Kaldur's name. It is now fixed along with minor spelling errors! XD **

**Chapter 4 – Introductions**

The ghost creature was just not giving up! It was pounding all of them into the ground and was not letting them get any hits in. Wait... that's because she's a ghost. I growled deep in my throat. The orbs of fire by my temples were burning brighter with my agitation. With a single thought, thousands of razor sharp needles appeared around me and hung in the air.

"Duck!" I shouted to the group. They turned and looked at me in astonishment. "Oh for heaven's sake! MOVE!"

They quickly ducked down, and I showered the enemy with my needles. But, like the others attacks, it did absolutely nothing. I cursed out loud.

"Really! Wow. That is so not fair!" I said shaking fist at it.

The creature sneered. "Comes with the territory honey. Now, if you don't mind I'm getting rather bored of this game." It flew down, grabbed the boy with the black mask's hair, and yanked a small clump out of it. "Thank you Boy Wonder!"

With that, it disappeared into the night. The boy was rubbing his head, mumbling something, while the others were walking towards each other.

The boy in orange asked in shock. "Ghosts don't exist! So what was that? It's nobody we've heard of."

"...Or seen before." The boy in red shirt answered deep in thought.

"Well it ripped out a clump of my hair, and our attacks weren't hitting it. They went right through it!" He rubbed his head again and grimaced as his hand ran over the tender spot.

The other three stood there in shock. Then they all looked at me.

I gave a panicked look at the group. They looked at each other then turned back to me.

"Just how did you do that?" The boy in the red shirt asked curiously.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Was all I said to them before turning my head to the side. I would rather not have to tell these guys how my powers work in case they are bad.

"Yeah! Come on. It's not like we bite." The one in orange countered.

The rest of the group began asking me to tell them. Panicking I stepped back shaking my head. _Don't tell them, don't tell them, DON'T TELL THEM! _Was all that was running through my mind. The girl with the white shirt gave me a reassuring smile.

"We won't tell. Promise."

"All right. You win." I through my hands up in defeat. They had bested me through peer pressure. Sighing, I pulled at the collar of my shirt, revealing a section of my Soul Stone. They all got raised brows.

"What's that?" One of them asked. Eyes were glued to my gem, and they didn't move. _Well, it's not like they've seen one of these before..._

"It's a soul stone. It was given to me by my teacher, Mira before she died. Every one of them are different, and give its bearer special abilities depending on what the crafter puts into it." Letting go of the collar, the stone was concealed yet again under my shirt. "Mine allows me to conjure anything from my imagination."

The one in arrange snapped his fingers together.

"You're like a Green Lantern!" He shouted.

"A what-?"

"You don't know about Green Lantern? He's one of the members of the Justice League."

"I have never heard of him until now. But that is interesting." I said faking a smile.

"Maybe you should come back with us." The girl suggested which in return made the girl with the bow and arrow groan.

It was a nice offer, to have a roof to sleep under, but too tempting. "No thanks. I'll go home." _To the card board box_. Shaking it off, a smile played at my lips. "Good night."

"Are you sure? You would have somewhere to stay if you came back with us." Her eyes seemed to be pleading with me.

"What?" I chocked back a yelp. "I need to go home."

She tilted her head to the side, and her voice rang through my head. '_I wouldn't want you to be stuck sleeping outside on such a cold night.'_

'_I'll be alright, I usually-'I_ was cut off mid-thought.

'_Please?' _She pleaded. I gave her a stare, but she had seen right through me.

"Okay. I'll come…" _Stupid Peer Pressure…_ I thought.

The girl smiled happily. "By the way, my name is M'gann M'orzz. You can call me Miss Martian also. It is a pleasure to meet you Tala." She lifted her hand, and the back of the space ship glided open. The group followed her inside.

"How did she know?" I breathed. The boy in orange elbowed me in the ribs.

"Cause she's a telepath!" He laughed. "I'm Wally West, a.k.a Kid Flash! I'm the nephew of the mighty Flash!"

I followed Wally onboard the ship. He jumped into a seat, and gestured to another seat across from him. I stood still for a moment and moved slowly towards it, averting the gazes.

"I'm Conner Kent. You can call me Super boy." Was all the boy in the black Super man shirt said.

The younger boy nodded and followed him by saying, "I'm Robin. Pleasure to meet ya. I'm Batman's partner."

"You too." I said. The turn my attention back to my seat.

The boy sitting up front with Conner smiled too. "I am Kaldur, but you can call me Aqua Lad. I'm Aqua man's nephew."

A gruff sigh came from behind me. I turned; the girl in green was staring at me.

"I'm Artemis. I'm green Arrow's niece." She looked away when she was done.

"Well. It's wonderful to have met you all." I replied. And this time I smiled… for real.

**OMG! Second chapter today! I'm on a role! I hoped you enjoyed it! **


	5. The Super Galaxy Princess Alliance

**Chapter 5 - The Super Galaxy Princess Alliance**

* * *

><p>When we got back to the base or whatever it was, I was greeted by a group of three people. One, whom I knew from reading the newspapers, was obviously Batman, but the two girls standing on either side of him I did not recognize. I gave each of them another confused look. I looked back at the group.<p>

"Who are those girls? Aren't you the only members of the Young Justice league?" I asked.

Batman answered my question. "They are here to train with them because they are a danger to the public because they don't know how to properly control their abilities."

The two girls grimaced slightly at the remark. But the girl with blue bangs bounced back quickly and hopped in front of me.

"Hi! I'm Dysta! What's your name!" She shouted eagerly.

"Hello, I'm Tala. But you can call me Day Dreamer." The other girl grabbed her by the poncho and pulled her backward out of my face.

"Dysta... Try and stay out of people's personal bubbles." She let go of her cream colour poncho and smiled at me.

"I'm Solar Cat. Possibly the most dazzling person you'll ever meet." She pointed to herself with thumb, and stuck out her chest a little bit.

"Why?" I asked curiously. Artemis seethed through her teeth.

"No! We don't need a demon-" A blinding blast of yellow light cut her off mid-sentence. Everyone shielded their eyes. When the light faded, we all uncovered our eyes slowly.

I was still seeing spots when I looked over at the two girls. Solar Cat was grinning widely, and her little minion Dysta, giggling like a school girl. Batman did not at all look pleased about her little light show.

"Solar Cat..." He growled, rubbing the bridge of his nose. The two were gone before someone could say 'Gone with the wind'.

"What the heck was that?" I asked bewildered. "How did she do that?"

"She just makes her aura visible by blending it with the light around her." Robin said in a 'as a matter of fact' voice. I blinked.

"Woah. Cool." A smile spread across my lips.

"And why did you bring her here?" Batman asked to Kaldhur, who gave me unsure look. It went silent for a moment, and then he spoke.

"She assisted us in fighting a villain, and she needs a place to stay. Just for one night is all she needs."

"Yeah, I helped them fight this weird ghost thing that came down on us like 'swoosh'. And she was all evil like and floaty. We could hit her so finally I guess she got bored, ripped out some of Robin's hair and vanished like this!" I spread out my arms and made a 'poof'. Batman narrowed his eyes. With agitation or confusion, I wasn't sure which. He turned and left the room.

"Well, that was awkward." Robin breathed. He looked at me and smiled. "But I guess he doesn't mind if you stay here tonight."

My heart skipped a beat. I had a place to stay the night.

"Thank you!" I jumped and hugged him, then realized what I was doing and jumped back. "Opps. My bad."

We walked through the halls to the room where I would be staying. Before the all left after saying goodnight I asked in a low tone.

"Who are Solar Cat and Dysta anyway?"

M'gann turned around and walked toward me again.

"They are the Super Galaxy Princess Alliance, and they are also staying with us like you are."

I pondered this for a moment.

"Good night Tala." She then flew after the rest of her team mates.

"Good night." I whispered back, and went into the room to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I don't own Young Justice or its characters. I do not own Solar Cat or Dysta OR the Super Galaxy Princess Alliance. They belong to Meibatsu from Deviantart (go check her out, she's super cool and a GREAT artist!). The only thing I own is Day Dreamer and the writing. Thanks! :3<strong>


	6. Where you belong

Chapter 6: Where you belong

6 o'clock AM was when the alarm clock went off. I had no idea that there was one in the room. It gave me a rude awakening and caused me to fall the bed.

"Jeez... not cool man, not cool."

I grumbled and stumbled out the door into the hallway. A group of other kids had gathered outside the room. One of them, who was about my height jumped forward, brown hair bouncing.

"Are you the new girl? I'm Annie!" She bounced some more and looked me over. "What's your power? I'm fast like the Flash."

"Umm... gotta go?" I pushed my way through the crowd to the empty hallway. Breathing out a sigh, I made my way to the main room where we had come into last night. Other kids had gathered and they seemed to be listening to a blonde woman. She was talking about some sort combat, and was looking for volunteers. Apparently she thought I would be a good candidate for this, for she pointed and shouted.

"Hey! Come on over here! We need a volunteer!" She waved her hand towards her and the group, who gave me interesting looks.

"Tempting, but I was just leaving. Gotta go!" I went to make a run for it, but of course, BATMAN just had to be right in front of me. "Okay then, I'll just go over there then."

He scowled.

"I'm going!" I trudged my way over to the group, which made a path for me to get into the centre of the circle. The woman smiled.

"What's your name kid?" She asked.

"T-Tala." My voice cracked, and the group laughed quietly.

"Okay Tala, thank you for volunteering."

_Actually, I was voluntold._ I rolled my eyes. She patted my shoulder.

"Today, we will be learning some self-defence. You may or may not use your abilities for this. I recommend you do, because it will help you get finer motor control over your skills."

She spun me around and genteelly over to one side of the white circle we were standing on. She then turned me back around and went over to the other side.

"You ready?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact I am not." I shouted back.

"Too late." And before I knew it, Blondie was right in front of me. It was a split second before she realized I had gone. Teleportation was now my new best friend.

"Oh god... oh my god. She almost Falcon punched me... In the face!" I breathed out heavily, and yet again she was coming at me. "Oh god!"

Yet again, I teleported away and I was scared out of my mind. _That woman is trying to kill me! What is she? A freaking ninja or something like that! _ The next time she came at me, I was too tired to teleport. The only option that seemed available was to roll out of the way. But instead, I ducked. She grazed the top of my back.

"Keep moving Tala. Someone will get you if you stop." She scolded me.

I twitched angrily.

"Okay! I'll move!" I ducked under her legs, and scampered off to the edge of the circle. My breath coming in short gasps.

The group had all of their eyes glued on me. Probably expecting me to do something spectacular, or fail epically. Failing looked more imminent than a spectacular stunt. But, miracles do happen.

In my case however; failure happened. Her fist collided with my gut, and I fell backward onto the floor, winded and exhausted.

"Failure, Tala." An electronic voice sounded. Blondie extended her hand. I rolled onto my side and pushed myself off the floor.

"You did well out there, I was surprized at how well you moved. Have you had training?"

"Not really. When I was little but that was for..." I trailed off, and shook my head, messy air falling over my sagged shoulders.

"Well, none the less. You performed well. With a little bit more training, you just might be good enough to be a real hero." She crossed her arms across her chest, and nodded her head in satisfaction.

A couple of the others around me shock their heads in agreement. Others mussed quietly to themselves and their friends. It got quiet all of a sudden, and the moments started to pass slowly, as the eyes of the kids burned into my head, and back. Tension rose between Blondie and me. My heart was in my throat and was threatening to jump out of my mouth.

"I suppose you're right..." I whispered. She smiled.

"You can call me Black Canary. I'll be your teacher from now on if you wish to train under the Justice League and beside the SGPA. It's your choice to make."

I looked around at the others, who were smiling and nodding their heads. _Peer-pressure. Don't fall for peer-pressure Tala. You'll be sorry! _

"Okay. I guess training wouldn't be such a bad idea.." Sighing, I closed my eyes.

A few of the kids around me clapped, others smiled nicely at me.

_Maybe, just maybe this is where I belong. _I thought to myself, and returned the smile the others had given me.

**A/N: I don't own any of the YJ characters or, the SGPA (belongs to Meibatsu on ), Annie aka Miss Flash belongs to my wonderful friends omnidude33 who also has a FanFic account. Go check these guys out! Plz!**

**Wow... time to shut up. :3**


	7. The New Kid

**Chapter Seven: The New Kid**

* * *

><p>It had been a long few months since the day I agreed to train with the other kids in the SGPA. Many hours of hard training had paid off. Every time I was sent on any kind of mission I felt proud that my skills were good enough to noticed and used. I normally went on missions with Annie or Miss Flash as we call her on duty. We had become very good friends over the months I had been here. I also had the pleasure of becoming friends with other members of the group. Such a Kendra who was kind of like an anthro cat girl, she's very nice but is a tad on the shy side. Jace who is the son of Green Lantern. I had the chance to fight with him; sadly I lost.<p>

One day, after returning from work I went to my room. Upon entering and closing the door again, a knock sounded. _I just get back and already someone's bothering me? _I turned around and opened the door to reveal a very excited looking Annie. She bounced up and down excitedly like a rubber ball. Face showing a number of emotions, the prominent one was happiness.

"Tala! Guess what!" Her voice was an octave short of a squeal.

"I can't have five minutes by myself as soon as I come home from work? Is that the answer?" I answered sarcastically. Annie shock her head "no", brown hair swishing side to side.

"No! There's a new member of the SGPA here! I think you should meet him!" With that she grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the hallway into the main room.

When we arrived a large group of people had gathered. The group mostly consisted of eager looking girls. _Oh great, a fanfare. _A scowl crossed my face. It was normally me who welcomed the new comers along with Dysta and Solar Cat. But by the looks of it, they weren't here at the moment. Annie pulled on my arm then began pushing her way through the crowd, me trailing behind. We got to the center of the hoard and we came face to face with the new member.

My heart almost skipped a beat. He was so... handsome. Far better looking than Robin who had all the girls chasing him. All eyes were on him, and he kept them looking there too. He had very nice mannerisms which made him look regal. He was talking with Carter, one of the girls. She had been my friend since I joined. It seems as if she had bandaged up the boys arm and leg, although the job had been very badly done, and the crutches he was leaning on were a bit too short. Why had my head only realized these things now? Was I too caught up in his good looks?

Annie poked my in the side.

"Welcome back to reality Tala. Say hello. Everyone else has left." She was right. No one else was in the room except Annie, me and the new guy.

"Hey! Welcome to the SGPA!"

"Oh, hello." He replied in a shy manner.

"It's nice to meet you!" I extended my hand he took it and shook it.

"It is nice to meet you as well. I'm Kaz."

"Okay Kaz! You call me Tala or Day Dreamer. Whichever you prefer is fine with me!" I smiled back sweetly.

"Okay. DD? May I call you that? Are you a princess? You seem like one."

I laughed awkwardly. "I don't think so. My past is kind of fuzzy."

"Really? Well, I'm a prince...but I guess I'm not really a prince anymore, considering my planet is no more..." He lowered his head in sadness.

"Well, that sucks, but once a prince always a prince!" I said reassuringly hoping to raise Kaz's depleted spirits.

"That is true. Well, there are no more Uruians left. There is only me. I'm all alone..."

I frowned. All of his people... gone? My heart felt his pain. To lose what you hold most dear is horrible. It may be that he will never be the same. But only time will tell for sure. I patted him genteelly on the shoulder.

"Hey, everyone feels this way once in a while. Take Superman for example-" Kaz cut off before I could finish the thought.

"He has Superboy, Power Girl, Power Wing...He was only alone for a short while. I'll be alone for my entire life." Tears began to roll down his cheeks. Annie and I gave each other worried glances.

"Oh don't cry Kaz..." I gave him a quick hug.

He smiled and wiped the tears off his face with his bandaged arm. "Thank you for trying to make me feel better." Kaz looked around the empty room. "I could always try and clone myself, but that would probably be a little bit awkward." A chuckled escaped his clenched teeth.

"Clones are cool! Take this for example. Terror cloned Robin, and he's hanging around me when I'm in the city." I glanced around to make sure no one else but Annie, and Kaz were in the room. "I think he likes me too..."

"Well, if he were an Uruian like me, he would have the courtesy to tell you his feelings..." Kaz replied as-a-matter-of factly. _I wonder if Kaz has been in the city. Maybe we should all go out for ice cream... _

"Hey! I've got it! Let's go to the Ice cream parlor downtown and get something to eat! It's so nice out today too. We could all go for a walk-" _Wait, Kaz is on crutches so maybe a walk isn't the best idea..._ "Umm, maybe we can take a walk another day..."

Kaz chuckled. "That sounds nice."

"Yeah let's go!" Annie shouted eagerly. Kaz nodded. "Tala can we teleport there? It would be a lot easier and would involve less for Kaz, seeing as he is on crutches."

"Okay, okay. We'll teleport." Annie grabbed my left hand tightly, and I gestured for Kaz to do the same. When he did grab onto my hand I felt a heat rising in the back on my neck. "R-ready guys?" I stammered. The two nodded. "Alright! Here we go!"

**A/N: Sorry for the lengthy time between updates, been pretty busy with school! Well, enjoy this lame chapter! XD**

**I do not own Jace, Kendra, Annie, Kaz, Dysta, Solar Cat, or Young Justice! They belong to the following people**

**Jace **** RainVongola **

**Kendra ****© anatawa-kuroneko-des**

**Annie and Kaz © omnidude33 and **

**Dysta and Solar Cat © Meibatsu/ StrawberryInkStudios **

**Young Justice belongs to DC.**


End file.
